Plum Blossoms and Victory
by PlumBlossoms-Victory
Summary: Follow the lives of two Shinigami from the academy, to their squads, and through their turbulent love lives. Rated for language and mature content. yada yada we dont own anything from bleach
1. Chapter 1

Umiko stands with her upper class friends in the front of the Shinigami Academy, the other girls chattering about the various students, particularly the male ones.

"Ohh, he's cute."

"Look at that one."

"Oh don't we know him?"

"Wow, look at the muscles on that one."

Umiko however, wasn't paying attention to them, she was searching the crowds. "Umiko, who are you looking for?" One of her friends asked noticing her lack of interest in their favorite past time.

Umiko didn't reply as she had spotted the person she was looking for. "KATSU!!!" She shouted running through the crowd. A dark haired individual stopped and turned, not caring that the small group had carried on a little before looking back at their stilled member. "Katsu!!!" Umiko yelled once again before glomping the stationary figure. "Do you know since you started this school I haven't seen you for an entire week?!" She yelled as she stepped back from her friend.

Katsu just sighed and brushed her uniform of imaginary dust and wrinkles. Umiko didn't wait for a reply as she spotted her friend's zanpakto. "Oh wow! You have a zanpakto?! Can I see?" She asked quickly reaching for it without waiting for a reply.

A hand grabbed Umiko's to stop her an inch away from grabbing the sword. "You shouldn't touch things that aren't yours." A masculine voice said as her hand was pulled away from the sword.

"And who are you to tell me that? Do you even know the relationship I have with Katsu?" She asked glaring at the young man as she pulled her hand free of his grip.

"You two." He trailed off looking between the two girls.

"Eww!" Umiko shouted stepping away from Katsu.

Katsu mirrored the movement. "God no!" She said shivering. "I'm scarred for life now Shuhei. It's not funny damn it Karasu!" She shouted looking at her sword as she heard the spirit laughing at her. "You're so getting plucked later," she mumbled.

"So who are you then?" Shuhei asked looking at Umiko.

"Shuhei this is Umiko, Umiko; Shuhei." Katsu rambled the introductions lazily quickly forgetting the previous incident. "My cousin," she clarified with a pointed look to Shuuhei.

A blond shinigami made his way over from the small group. "Lady Umiko!" He called as he made his way over.

"Lady?" Shuhei muttered before he was shoved into a bow by the blond.

The blond also bowed before standing strait, and allowing Shuhei to stand also. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at her.

"Wanted to get away from them," she said nodding to her 'friends'. "And I wanted to see Katsu too, since dad still won't allow mw to come here."

"Why'd you ditch them though?" The blond asked looking at the group of girls.

"They were trying to set me up with some weird guy, Kira." Umiko said looking a little creeped out.

"Oh, ok." Kira said nodding.

"Plus I wanted to see how you guys were doing." She said smiling.

"We're fine, we have practice in a little though." Katsu said looking at Umiko. "See you at dinner tonight, k?"

"Ok, good luck!" Umiko called before rejoining her other friends.

Umeko walked away and rejoined her other friends.

"Umeko who was that?"

"What's his name?"

"Does he make house calls?" One asked creeply.

Umeko looked at the girl and said, "ASUKA! Gross! I dont know!" Umeko blushed and looked away.

As Umeko and the other girls walked away she looked back to get one final look at the shuuhei person, he was much taller that her. He was quite hansome... BAM!!!!

"Ouch," Umeko said as she rubbed the side of her head she blushed even harder as she looked over and saw that Katsu was laughing at her and worse yet Shuuhei ws just staring!!

Later that night

As Umeko thought about what had happend earlier that day, she only played with her food, she was very hungry but was too deep in thought to eat.

"Hmm... Umeko a lady such as you should not skip a meal, it's not healthy." Her father said with a woried look in his eye.

"Umeko you should eat. Come one I know your hungry, your always hungry," Katsu said knowing exactly what Umeko was thinking about.

"Yeah, yeah... I know," she said looking at Katsu and stuch her tongue out.

Umeko quickly ate her food and went for seconds, just as she was about to get some more food her father cleard his throat and looked at her.

"Yes father," she said as she put the plate down. "I'm not feeling to well, I think its best if I go lay down" Umeko said as she walked away from the table.

"You know uncle she would make a good Shinigami, her powers though totally different from mine, but they are equal." Katsu said trying to once again sway her uncle to letting Umeko become a Shinigami like she had always wanted.

"Katsu; I know that, but I can't bare to see my only daughter put her life in danger." Umeko's father said sadly. "My two sons do that enough already..."

As Katsu and her father rose from the table Katsu looked at her uncle. "Uncle before I leave you, just think about your late wife and what she would want for her daughter." She said her voice lowering as she too thought of her late aunt.

Umeko's father smiled at Katsu and said, "Good night Katsu. Sleep well."

It was almost the middle of the night when Katsu was getting ready for the nightly ritual of midnight sparring with Kira and Shuuhei. She laughed evily to her self as she thought of the torture she would put them through tonight, she also heard Karasu laughing at the prospect. Then she was sudenly enterupend by a familar voice comming from out side of her window.

"Psss... Katsu you there? Hello? You... woah..." Umeko said as Katsu pulled her in quickly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DIONG?!?! Do you know how much trouble you can get me in look at you! You look like an intruder.. what would happend if one of the teachers saw you?" Katsu whispered/yelled as she slapped her cousin's head around.

"Sorry I did not think about that," Umeko said looking down.

"Its fine, but your gonna have to go soon." Katsu barely had time to finish her sentence when she heard Shuuhei and Kira at her door.

"Quick hide under the bed!" She whispered and grabed Umeko and threw her under her bed like a rag doll. Katsu ran to the door opened it only half way. "Can I help you guys?" She asked sweetly as she peeked around her door.

"Yeah, we have been waiting out here forever, and who here you talking to?" Asked Kira trying to peek inside.

"Oh no one, just Karasu." Katsu said just as she was pushed out of the way by Shuuhei. "Hey get out of my room!" She pointed to the door, hoping that she could scare him out before he found Umeko.

Shuuhei did not listen as he had noticed that something was under Katsu's bed. As he lifted the bed he was surprised to see the young and rather short noble girl from the morning.

"What is she doing here? Don't you know what kinda trouble we can get in if the school finds out that after hours a guest is here?" He asked angrily spinning around to glare at Katsu.

"Yeah, yeah... Shuuhei I know, and she was just going... What are you doing?!?!" Before Katsu could finish her sentence Umeko ws already looking at one of Katsu's old uniforms.

"You know Katsu, I could just put one of these on and no one would know," she said looking at Katsu with her puppydog eyes.

"Fine... But if we get caught, you're all going down with me..." Katsu said with an evil tone that sent shivers down everyone spine.

As they walked to a near by graden for training Katsu talked important school matters with Kira, and Shuuhei just stared off waiting to begin training. Umeko could not help looking at Shuuhei... The more she looked at him the more she things she found she liked about him; she liked the color of his hair, the color of his eyes, and even his odd tattoo.

"Umeko! Stop staring, and go sit in the cornner. AND DONT GET INTO ANYTHING!!!" Katsu yelled knowing to well what Umeko was capable of.

"Right," Umeko said as she sat on a nearby rock. Umeko enjoyed watching them fight and train, wishing to herself that she could do the same. She and Katsu were so different and yet so much alike, they both had never fit in with the rest of the noble girls. She and Katsu were so boyish always beating up boys, particularly Kira, when they were little. As Umeko sat there watching Katsu pick on the boys calling them weak, and laughing like a mad person, she noticed two people walking around the corner and froze in fear.

It was vice captain Ichimaru Gin, and his captain Aizen Sōsuke.

"Crap! Umeko get over here and stand in line with us," Shuuhei said. Umeko ran over listening to him knowing the kind of trouble they could get in. As Gin and Aizen walked over to the group of four, Gin immediately recognized Umeko from all the past problems Umeko's father had with her getting into trouble.

"Now lady Umeko what are you doing out here so late? And in an academy uniform no less... Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Asked Gin with a seemingly wider smile than normal. Walking over to grab her hand and take her back to her dad just as he had done thousands of times before. When he was interrupted by Shuuhei.

"I'm sorry vice captain Ichimaru, it was me who convinced her to come out here with us. My apologies I will take her home now." He said knowing very well being from the lower class that he could get in a very large amount of trouble for this, possibly even getting kicked out of the academy.

"Well then, I guess you're the one in trouble. Now what should we do with you, such a unruly student..." Gin said as he thought of was to punish Shuuhei.

SLAP!!!!

Everyone gasped as Umeko slapped vice captain Ichimaru in the face, even Gin was surprised though he did not show it.

"How dare you think that you can punish a friend of mine? And I came here by my own will. It was me who begged them to let me come if any one should be punished it should be me" Umeko said with a scared look on her face as she realized she just slapped a vice captain.

"Now, now we can just forget this whole incident I'm sure, if you would just apologize to Ichimaru, Umeko" said Aizen calmly.

"I'm sorry vice captain Ichimaru Gin." Umeko said with a slight bow.

"It's fine, everything is forgiven. Oh and Umeko, go home like a good girl should." Gin said as he walked away with Aizen.

"Ok," Umeko said as she ran home. When Umeko snuck back in her bed she laid down and tried to sleep but it did not come all she could think about is why Shuuhei did what he did. As she fell asleep her last thoughts were of Shuuhei....

The next morning

As Umeko awoke she went to visit her father as she did every morning, she saw Gin and Aizen come out of her father's study. 'Oh crap! They told him!' She thought to her self as she walked past them.

"Morning, Lady Umeko." They said in greeting.

Umeko said nothing, and just nodded, fearing what her father was going to do.

"Umeko, I have been thinking that if you wanted to become a Shinigami so bad as to ask Captain Aizen for help then maybe its best if you start training at the academy." Her father said looking at her.

Umeko eyes widened as she looked at her father tears began to fall as she hugged her dad. "Thank you so much father, you don't know what this means to me!"

"I only want you to be happy, you look so much like your mother that I couldn't bear it if something would happen to you. So stay safe my little angel." He said as he hugged her tightly.

"Yes father," Umeko said happily.

"You should to hurry, or you'll be late for the entrance exams." Her father said as he let her go.

Hours later…

It was a long and tiring day for Umeko. Taking all types of  different tests, she sat outside a large room in the mail hall waiting  for her results to see if she passed.

"Umeko." Umeko turned to see Ichimaru Gin. Every muscle in her body trembled.

"Ye-yes vice captain Ichimaru?" Umeko stuttered.

Gin walked closer to her, he was much taller than her so he  slouched a little bringing his face to her. "Well the Lady Umeko passed…" He said happily.

"What?... I passed? I PASSED!" Umeko yelled as she grabbed the paper of  her scores from Gin and took off down the hall. "Katsu! Katsu, I'm in! I passed!" Umeko yelled as she glomped Katsu sending them both to the ground. "I can finally join the school, and I'm in the advanced classes!"

"Good for you," Katsu said as Umeko let her go. She stood up and dusted her self off. "Oh and Umeko, if you ever jump on me like that again… I will cut you into little tiny pieces and feed you to the Koi!!!" Just as Katsu said that Umeko tackled her to the ground.

Umeko looked  at Katsu in horror. "Oops…" Umeko stood up and started to run as if her life depended on it. "AHH!!!" Umeko screamed as Katsu ran after her yelling how she would kill her, and dismember and hide the body. Umeko just dodged a man with short black hair as she ran… SMACK!!!

Katsu and the strange man collided. "AGH my nose! Didn't anyone ever tell you to watch where you're going?!?!" The man screamed at a slightly dazed Katsu.

"Calm down I'll fix it" Katsu said as she snapped back to reality. She moved the man's broken nose back into place and started to heal it. "There now shut up, I have someone to kill." She murmured as she focused and tried to find her cousin. A look set to kill on her face as she glanced around the man. She blinked before realizing she was trying to look around an actual Shinigami. She looked confused as she blinked before snapping back to her formal manners. "Sorry sir, I'm Nakamura, Katsu." She said with a quick bow as she stepped back.

As the man stood up and felt his nose he looked at Katsu with a neutral look, his nose was perfect as if nothing had happened. "You're good for an academy student, you might be good in fourth squad… Unless you are the one shouting death threats, and can actually back them up…" He raised a brow and smirked.

"Thanks… I think…" She said quietly as she went back trying to spot Umeko in the crowd. "So what your name?" She asked returning to a normal tone of voice.

"Ayasegawa, Yumichika," he said as she brushed some of his hair back behind his ear, only for it to fall forward again. "Fifth seat of the eleventh division."

"Ok," Katsu said distractedly as she threw her hair behind her and quickly walked after Umeko, finally spotting her short cousin.

All Yumichika could do was watch as the strange dark eyed girl walked passed him, that same killer intent back in her eye.

"Hey Yumichika!" A bald man called waving his arm with his sword to get Yumichika's  attention, causing the students to panic and move out of the way. "What are you staring at?" He asked coming to Yumichika's side.

"Nothing, Ikkakku." Yumichika said pushing his fascination with the killer intent he saw in the academy student aside.

"Whatever, let's go. We've got training to do." Ikkakku said as he started walking away. Yumichika followed silently but he couldn't forget the look he saw or the name that went with it.

As Katsu rounded the corner to find Umeko, she saw Umeko getting  congratulated by Kira. Shuuhei was standing next to Kira looking pissed for some reason. "Wooo!!! Kira I passed! I'm gonna be a Shinigami!" Umeko yelled happily as she hugged the blond.

"I'm happy for you Umeko, it's what you've always wanted." Kira said smiling, thinking back to when Katsu and Umeko would chase him calling him a hollow.

"You probably just got in 'cuz you're a noble." Shuuhei said angrily. Umeko looked at Shuuhei in surprise. "After all your family probably paid the academy off…" Shuuhei finished  angrily.

"Oh yeah? You think I'm just some spoiled rich girl…" Umeko said looking down trying to hide the tears in her eyes. "HERE!" Umeko yelled as she threw the paper in Shuuhei's face before running off. Shuuhei was shocked as he watched Umeko run down the hall, Katsu walked up to him.

SLAP!!!

Shuuhei held his face in shock; some from Umeko and some from his normally cold and calm classmate's slap. "Don't you _ever_ be rude to my cousin again. If you hurt her one more  time, neither heaven, nor hell will save you." Katsu said lowly as she glared at Shuuhei, a raw anger in her eyes. Katsu turned and ran to catch Umeko to calm her down.

"Shuuhei, I want to show you something…" Kira said as he led Shuuhei to the main hall. There were photos of all past and present captains.

"What does this have to do with Umeko..." shuuhei trailed off as he saw an old photo of the eleventh division captain before Zaraki's predecessor.

"That's Umeko's mother she was the 11th squad captain. Before she gave the title to her vice captain after she felt she needed to step down." Kira explained as he looked at the picture with a reverent look.

"Wow she's beautiful," Shuuhei said noting the traits Umeko had inherited.

"Yeah I know, and what's wrong with you to day anyway?" Kira asked looking at his upper classman.

"Agh, nothing just my two team mates have started dating…" Shuuhei said looking away scratching his neck. 

"Oh! I get it, you need to get laid." Kira said slyly.

"WHAT? NO!!! NO! It's well I kinda wish I had someone." Shuuhei said looking away.

"Ahh… Great! So you want a special friend, and bieng an asshole works…" Kira said knowing he was rubbing Shuuhei's mistake in his friend's face.

Shuuhei sighed heavily. "I know I should apologize to her." He admitted defeated.

As Shuuhei walked with Kira to Katsu's room, he saw Gin walking with Umeko. He was laughing and teasing her.

The two stopped in front of her door, Kira gave Shuuhei a look that told him he was the one knocking. Shuuhei took a deep breath and knocked on the door, feeling in many ways he were at the gates of hell itself. "This had better be good…" Katsu growled through the door. As she had been sleeping. "Damn it, Karasu! Shut the hell up, I do not!!!" They sweat dropped, knowing Katsu got into many arguments with her zanpakuto.

"Hey Katsu, can we eat at your house tonight?" Kira asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

"Why?" She asked opening her door then leaning against her doorframe while glaring evilly at Shuuhei. Her hair was down and mussed from her nap, but as she glared through it, it sent shivers down the pairs' spine.  

"Shuuhei wants to apologize to Umeko." Kira said hoping to get the encounter over with as soon as possible.

"Agh, fine! Now let me sleep!" Katsu said as she slammed the door in the boys' faces.

"So how do you know them Kira?" Shuuhei asked as the two made their way back to their rooms.

"Oh, I did not tell you?" Kira asked looking over to Shuuhei. He blinked and looked to the sky for a moment before smiling at his friend. "We are sixth cousins."

††Psychotic Episodes: Demon Version††

Katsu growled out of frustration as she buried her face back into her pillow only to see the face of the man she ran into earlier that day. 'Ayasegawa, Yumichika…' She recalled the name to match the face. She growled again as she pushed herself up and shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts of the good looking man, however grudgingly she admitted to herself.

A quiet, low chuckle echoed through her mind. "It's odd for you to even remember someone's name," the voice said smoothly, though there was an odd rough quality to it. "He must be something special…" The voice teased.

"Shut up Karasu," Katsu mumbled as she lay on her back and closed her eyes. When she opened them again she was back in her inner world, a place of high cliffs, mountains, clouds, and a few trees growing out the sides of the jutting terrain. The sky was strange, blues, purples, and greens mixed together with a full moon hanging in the middle of the sky. There was a strong wind blowing, rocking the tree branch Katsu was laying across. Though, it did little more than lightly bounce the branch, also adding a whistling sound not unlike a flute as it raced through the jutting mountains of her world.

A black figure broke through the churning light blue/white clouds beneath her. Flying past her at a break neck speed, circling above for a moment, and finally settling on a branch of another tree about forty feet above her. The figure looked like a mass of black feathers from her vantage point, but she knew it was her zanpakuto, nothing else existed here…

"You know it isn't polite to tell me to shut up," he said she could somehow pinpoint his glittering black eyes even from forty feet away. "Especially when you know I'm just saying what you know in the very back of your mind. I do live here after all, and who could know you better?" She could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I don't know why I can't get that guy out of my head, but it's nothing important." Katsu replied, coldly glaring at the spirit. "I have other things to focus on, besides I doubt I'll see the weirdo ever again." She rolled onto her side to watch the churning clouds, and so she didn't have to stare at the dark eyes of her zanpakuto, eyes that she couldn't hide anything from.

"Just keep lying to yourself Katsu," he said with a sigh. "But you know I'm right in the end…" He gave a more dramatic wistful sigh. "My little Kastu's got her first crush. How _adorable_," the teasing tone and smirk in his voice back at full force as he laughed out right.

Katsu sat up in her bed with a furious growl as she glared at the wall across from her. She turned her glare onto the sword at her side. "Fucking bastard," she ground out through clenched teeth. Karasu just continued laughing at her. "Shut the hell up!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she threw her sword at the wall as hard as she could.

"Ow…" Karasu paused in his laughter, but started right back up. "You're only proving my point Katsu!" He teased through his laughter.

"If only I could kill you." Katsu mumbled as she laid back down to try and sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening....

As Shuuhei, Kira, and Katsu walked to the Nakamura household, Shuuhei could see Umeko still talking to vice-captain Ichimaru.

"Umeko why must you cause your father so much trouble?" Gin asked teasingly as he tilted his head to look at the short girl.

"Hey now, vice captain Ichimaru! I'm not that bad!" Umeko pouted as she crossed her arms at the much taller vice captain.

Gin just smirked. "Let's face it your horrible," he said teasingly and nudged her shoulder.

Umeko started laughing as Gin recalled how many times he had to get her out of trouble.

"So why did my father invite you and your captain to dinner?" Umeko asked as they slowly made their way to the dining hall.

"Ya know, only my captain knows, I was only told to come." Gin said lightly as he looked up, a slightly confused look on his face. He looked back down at her and his smirk returned with a vengeance. "You know you look so much like your mother," he added to see Umeko's reaction.

"Th-thank you Ichimaru," Umeko said trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Hey crazy! Come here!" Katsu called to Umeko from across the courtyard, so that she could get her attention. As Umeko looked up she saw Kira, Katsu, and Shuuhei waiting for her.

"Ok Katsu I'm comming!" Umeko yelled back as she left Gin's side to join her cousins and friend.

"What's he doing here?" Umeko scoffed and she looked evilly at Shuuhei.

"Umeko I wanted to apologize about earlier, I'm sorry I have just been having a bad day." Shuuhei began as he gave Umeko a small bow. "I had no right to take it out on you."

"Mah, it's fine I forgive you in one condition," Umeko said with a smirk.

"What?" Shuuhei asked a little nervous, he had heard all the horror stories about Umeko and Katsu's 'conditions' from Kira.

"You and me one on one..." Umeko stopped for a second as she though about where her conditions were heading. "Sparring!!!!" She yelled as if she was trying to tell her self that's what she meant, the two boys took it an enthusiasm, but Katsu caught where Umeko's mind had gone.

As Gin, Aizen, Kira, Shuuhei, Katsu, Umeko's father, her two brothers, and Umeko sat down for dinner. It started with Umeko's father, Aizen,  and Gin remembering all the times Umeko would get into trouble. Shuuhei wasn't listening, he could only look at Umeko. He began to blush as he saw the way she laughed, how her small hands would so gently and lovingly touch something. He tried to hide his starring, but could only look away for so long.

"So Hisagi, I have heard a lot about you and your skill from Kira." Umeko's father changed the subject noticing how Shuuhei was looking at his daughter.

"I guess I'm good sir but I'm sure there are those who are better than me sir," Shuuhei said politely.

"Yes father he's good, and I'm going to test how good he is after dinner." Umeko said happily with a small evil smirk.

"Now Umeko don't hurt the poor boy," Umeko's father jested. The dinner lasted a good two hours longer. It was already 10 at night when they all got to the garden so Umeko and Shuuhei could spar.

"Ok Shuuhei, Umeko bow to each other, and begin!" Katsu said taking a seat next to Kira. Shuuhei was slicing every where he could seem to possibly try and hit her, only to have Umeko block every one.

"Come on Shuuhei I know you can do better!" Kira cheered.

"Go Umeko! Go!" Katsu said as she put Kira in a head lock of her own, Kira's face turning blue and Katsu laughing sadistically.

As the fight progressed Umeko was getting tierd and Shuuhei decided to  quit.

"Ok I'm done that's enough for one night… AGK!!" Shuuhei yelled as he was tackled to the ground by Umeko. 

"Super secret technique, Nakamura tackle!" She yelled as she knocked Shuuhei into the small pond in the garden. They both arose from the water to see everyone laughing at them.

"Haha…'' Shuuhei said a little irritated by the childish move.

"Well I think it's time to get to the barracks for you kids," Umeko's father said as he looked at how dark it was getting.

"Ok father but before they go can Shuuhei get some dry clothing?" Umeko asked as they walked toward the hall still soaking wet.

"Of course we can't have ether of you walking around in wet clothing." Her father replied. "I'll send a maid with clothing at once."

"I'll take care of it!" Umeko said as she dragged Shuuhei to another room.

"Here this should fit you it's my brother's old school uniform." She said happily handing the well kept uniform to Shuuhei.

Shuuhei just stared at umeko for a few seconds before he started to take off his shirt. "Ok look here tomboy you gotta get out." He said looking at Umeko with a raised brow as he pulled on the dry shirt.

"Hey it's not like there's anything worth seeing!" Umeko said as she stormed out of the room. She hoped against hope that he missed her growing blush.

"Oh yeah! I got plenty!" Shuuhei yelled back as he changed.

When the four finally got back to the school it was just before midnight. The two boys went right, and the girls left. Umeko wanted to take one last look at Shuuhei.

"Pole," Katsu said purposely to late. BAM!!! Umeko's head the pole dead center. "If you ever make it to be a Shinigami your more likely to die from the walls and columns in the compound than a hollow." She added dryly as she pulled Umeko up.

"Haha goodnight Katsu," Umeko said as she headed for her room.

Chapter end

≈†Psychotic Episodes: Demon Flower Version†≈

Umeko made it to her room without another misadventure with the many pillars and columns in the school. She sighed heavily before opening her door. She stared in shock at the sight.

Kira and Katsu were playing mahjong on her floor.

"What are you two doing here?" Umeko asked in shock. "And how the hell did you two get here so fast?"

"Playing mahjong, and shunpo." Katsu said before moving the piece and smirking triumphantly. "Try to get out of that!"

"You should really pay more attention to your classes Umeko, then things like this wouldn't be such a surprise." Kira said before moving a piece and lightly smirking at Katsu. "I win."

"Damn…" Katsu said boredly. "Oh well, you clean it up," she added happily as she turned to Umeko. "So how was the eye candy?" She questioned with a smirk.

"What?!?!" Umeko yelled out of shock and embarrassment, her cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Well, we heard Shuuhei throw you out while he was changing," Kira said softly with a smirk. "See something you like?"

"What? Him? No!" Umeko sputtered as she tried to find something to say so she could move their attention off of her.

"Oh don't hide it," Katsu said with a smirk as she sat on Umeko's bed. "It's kind of obvious you like each other, I mean you fight like an old married couple… Don't they Kira?" She asked with a mock innocent face.

"Now that you mention it…" Kira strted.

"Can't I just go to bed? My head hurts from running into that pole." Umeko said with a pout as she rubbed the red mark on her forehead.

"Wow, you're a magnet for poles and columns aren't you Umeko?" Kira asked amused. "How did you ever survive your house? Strange seeing as they can't move at all…"

"Kira!" Umeko and Katsu yelled as they pounced on their cousin.

"Don't tease me about the poles!" Umeko yelled as she pulled his cheeks painfully.

"I'm the only one that gets to tease her about that!" Katsu growled as she dug an elbow into Kira's stomach, and her knuckles into his leg.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Kira yelled pathetically as he tried to escape.

The door slammed open to reveal Shuuhei, his hand on his sword ready to help. Shuuhei sweat dropped at the sight of Kira at the mercy of his cousins. For several seconds no one moved, they barely even breathed.

"Shuuhei help me!" Kira called desperately.

The two girls stared at Shuuhei, wondering if he would help, and how they would counter while not letting go of Kira.

"No way man," Shuuhei said to the horror of Kira, and the delight of the girls. "You got yourself into it, you can get yourself out." And with that he closed the door.

The two girls smirked and looked at Kira with pure evil glittering in their eyes, and smirks better fitted on demons. Kira then realized with horror that they were the demons from his worst nightmare…

"NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" The scream echoed through the night accompanied by many others.

Next morning…

Kira sat under a tree before class. Shuuhei and Renji walked up to him.

"Man, what happened to you?" Renji asked looking at the many small bruises that were rapidly fading, and the messiness of his hair. "You look like you took on a whole mess of dummy hollows, and like they won."

"Not dummy hollows, not even real hollows," Kira said heavily. "It was worse, so much worse…"

"Dude what was it?" Renji asked in shock, what could be worse than real hollows?

"Hi guys!" Renji and Shuuhei turned around to see Umeko and Katsu walking over. Umeko smiled brightly, and Katsu looked content for once despite the bright sun. "Good morning!" Umeko said in a sing-song voice.

"Morning Umeko, Katsu." Renji said having been introduced to them earlier.

"Hey Kira," Katsu said dryly, her lips twitching with a slight smirk as his expression reflected his fear and his legs twitched with the instinct to run. Satisfied she turned back, and grabbed Umeko's arm. "Come on, class is starting soon. I wanna get a good seat. See ya later!"

"Bye guys!" Umeko yelled as she let Kastu drag her away.

"Them?" Renji asked a little creeped out by Katsu.

"Them." Kira and Shuuhei said with a nod.

"Scary…" Renji said as he pulled Kira up.

Kira turned and looked at him with a hollow look in his eyes. "You have no idea." He said gravely as he walked on his own to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

It had been a long day for Umeko. She sat under a sakura tree; it had been a year since she started the Shinigami Academy. Katsu, Kira and Renji were graduating this year and she would be alone, and since Shuuhei had finished a few months ago she hadn't seen him too much. It was Friday night, Umeko and the group always went out to get some drinks.

As Umeko stood up she saw newly appointed captain Ichimaru and her father taking a walk together, she new that her father would love for her to marry him but she did not love him, it was not him that she wanted.

"Hey Umeko are you gonna sit there all day, or you gonna come and get some drinks with us?" Renji yelled from across the garden.

"Yeah lazy ass I plan on training you! I mean you finally got your sword and you don't even know the name yet!" Katsu yelled teasing Umeko.

"Yeah Umeko come on, Shuuhei's paying!" Kira jested smirking at Shuuhei.

"Hurry up tomboy," Shuuhei said as he stood over Umeko and held put his hand.

As Umeko stood up she refused his hand, got up, and walked past him. "Guess that's the last time I help you up, tomboy." Shuuhei yelled at her rudeness.

"Oh yeah? You think I need help from a drunk like you?!?!" Umeko yelled as she prepared to attack Shuuhei.

"Come on you guys, Matsumoto's not gonna pay for free drinks if we're late." Renji yelled at the two.

"Just give it up Renji, they're in a lovers quarrel," Katsu said as she started walking to the office of Matsumoto.

"I don't like him! He's a drunk!" Umeko yelled as she ran to catch up with the group.

As they all walked to Matsumoto's office Kira, Katsu and Renji talked about graduating and what divisions they wanted to be on.

"Umeko what's wrong?" Katsu asked as she looked back at her cousin.

"Hmm? Nothing Katsu, I'm fine really." Umeko said lightly.

"Ok," Katsu said even though she didn't believe it. Shuuhei looked back to see Umeko walk a ways behind the group, he stopped walking and turned around and walked towards Umeko.

"Look here tomboy, you don't gotta be all sad and stuff just cause the others are graduating, besides in all likely hood Kira will fail." He said as he put his hand on her head. "And if you really want I can meet you every day for lunch."

Umeko looked up and smiled "Yeah right, if I meet you for lunch I would have to pay every day." She said as she cheered up and ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

"Hey wait for me!!" Shuuhei yelled as they kept walking.

"I'll tell you what you drunk, you come and I'll pay!" Umeko yelled she smiled as she though to herself how much she like Shuuhei.

As they opened the door to Matsumoto's she had already began drinking, they all took a spot around the table and grabbed a drink Umeko was the only one not drinking. They spent hours talking about times they had fought hollows, how Shuuhei got his scar, how Matsumoto's rather large chest always seemed to either almost pop out or suffocate her, and as usual how Katsu planed to dismember Kira.

It was ten at night when everyone was drunk but Umeko.

"Ha, ha! Katsu's drunk!!" A rather drunk Renji jeered.

"I'm not drunk," Katsu said looking evilly at Renji.

"Hey you umm… Umeko you're not drinking, so go get us some more sake…" Matsumoto demanded.

Umeko stood up and walked out the room. She walked down the

long halls of the tenth division barracks thinking about what she would do for the next five years.

"Well, well, well… What's a trouble maker like you doing I'm my squad's barracks?" Asked the all to familiar voice of Gin. Umeko looked around as she realized she had left division ten and gone right into the snake's lair. He had gotten more bold and suggestive since he became captain.

"Oh captain Ichimaru, I was just heading to my room…" Umeko said never feeling safe around him anymore.

"Now, now a lovely lady like you could at least join me for a drink before heading off…" Ichimaru said gesturing down a hall.

"Umm… I should probably be going. I need to go to sleep." Umeko said hoping that would be the excuse that would let her get out of his presence.

"Hmm? Lady Umeko, it's not very polite to say no." Gin said with a look that made her shiver.

They were interrupted by footsteps running down the hall. "Lady Nakamura, your father needs you right away!!" One of her father's servants called barely able to breath as he stopped in front of the pair.

The next morning...

Shuuhei was waiting under the sakura tree for Umeko, when he saw Kira.

"Hey Kira, where's Umeko and Katsu?" Shuuhei asked as he caught up to Kira.

Kira looked up. "You did not hear then." He said softly as he stopped and looked down. "Both of Umeko's brothers were killed while in the human world." When Kira looked up Shuuhei was already gone.

"Umeko… Umeko! UMEKO!!! Open the door!" Shuuhei yelled as he banged on Umeko's door at her father's house, he heard no response. "Umeko please open the door…" He begged.

"Shuuhei, she's not in there. She's in the study with her father," Katsu said calmly. He started to walk to the study when he was stopped by Katsu. "Wait 'til she gets out, they need their space."

Just as Katsu finished speaking Umeko walked out, she looked up and put on a smile. "I'm sorry I was late to meet you Shuuhei, but I don't have time now." Umeko said as she walked away.

Katsu looked at Shuuhei. "You wanna handle this or should I… Never mind I got it…" Katsu mumbled as she walked after Umeko.

Katsu stood in front of Umeko's room wondering what she was doing. She thought back to when they were young and her mom died....

*Flash Back*

Katsu could hear Umeko fight with the wooden dummy. As Katsu peeked past the door she saw here cousin's face so full of tears that she could hardly see the dummy she was fighting...

*End Flashback*

As Katsu opened the door she was surprised to see Umeko in some kind of meditation. "Umeko… Umeko are you there?" Katsu asked a little scared of her cousin.

"SHIROKAGE!!" Umeko yelled as she stood up making Katsu fall over.

"What?" Katsu asked as she stood up and rubbed her bottom.

"Shirokage…" Umeko said just before she ran outside and to the nearest garden.

Katsu followed the slightly stoic Umeko. Katsu just looked at Umeko, she could see Umeko was sad but there was something else.

"Umeko are you ok?" Katsu asked a little scared of what the reaction might be.

"Fight me." Umeko said out of the blue.

"What?" Katsu stopped and stared at Umeko as if she had just lost her mind.

"Fight me I need to you to fight me." Umeko said turning to face Katsu with a fierce look.

"Oh no… You're crazy! I can't! You're not thinking clearly!" Katsu said shaking her head quickly.

"But I know my zanpakuto's name, and I need to use it!" Umeko said almost crying.

"I can't Umeko." Katsu said as she walked over and hugged her cousin, Umeko could no longer hold her emotions in. Tears fell from her face like the summer rain. She fell no longer able to hold her own wait Katsu gently guided them both down, comforting her own cousin it was all she could do.

Shuuhei watched from behind a corner, just out of Katsu and Umeko's sight. He grabbed his chest as he watched Umeko cry. He wished he could be in Katsu's spot now, holding her wiping away every tear. He stopped and he though to himself could he really feel this way about Umeko, this short, orange haired girl that he would always make fun of… Could he really lov... His thoughts were interrupted, as Kira walked up behind him.

"Shh..." Shuuhei said as not to disturbed Katsu and Umeko.

"Oh," was all Kira said as he saw the two.

"Hey I got rice balls for everyone!" Renji yelled before he was tackled by Kira and Shuuhei hoping the two girls would not discover them.

"So who should I kill first?" Katsu said with a demonic look in her eyes as she stood over the boys.

"Oh?" Umeko said as she walked up to them. They all looked horrified and afraid of what she would do.

"Oyo... Look rice balls" Umeko said as she started to eat one looking totally normal. Katsu just began to eat also. "Well this is her way of telling you guys everything is fine so sit down before she kills you." Katsu said as she paused eating to look at the guys.

All of them sat down and began eating and laughing about old misadventures. The only person not really laughing was Shuuhei he was to deep in thought.

'Could I really love Umeko?' He thought to himself.

"Hey drunk, you dead?" Umeko said as she looked at Shuuhei. "Hey!" Umeko said a she leaned towards him she sat there right in front of his face their noses almost touching.

'Oh this is too perfect!' Katsu thought to herself as she raised her foot to Umeko's bottom. She kicked Umeko so that she fell on Shuuhei their lips touched as they fell. Shuuhei unconsciously putting his hands around Umeko's waist as they fell making the kiss more intense. They all sat in shock as Umeko and Shuuhei laid there for a good minute their eyes closed and lips touching. Katsu watched with a satisfied look on her face as she pulled a camera out of her sleeve and snapped several pictures. Umeko and Shuuhei's eyes opened and they quickly parted spitting and chocking.

"You perverted drunk!" Umeko yelled looking at Shuuhei.

"God that's like kissing a guy!" Shuuhei yelled as he grabbed his neck pretending to die.

Katsu fell on the ground laughing. Renji and Kira also started laughing as well. Shuuhei and Umeko continued yelling...

≈†Psychotic Episodes: Demon Flower Version 2†≈

In a completely darkened room a figure shifted under a sheet. Then all became perfectly still…

All at once the heavy curtains and sheet were torn off. "Wakie, wakie sleepy head!!!" Umeko yelled cheerfully smiling down with the noon day sun streaming in through the window behind her. "Come on Katsu! Get up! It's a beautiful day out! Perfect to kick your lazy butt!"

"Go to hell." Katsu mumbled into her pillows as she buried her face to block out the bright sunlight. "Close the damn curtains, and get out. I'll get up when I'm ready. It's my day off."

"No, I wanna train now!" Umeko said pouting angrily. "Come on you ass! You said you'd train with me."

"Leave me alone for another hour or you'll regret it." Katsu said as she ran a hand over her hair messed from sleep. "Last warning…"

"No up now. Training in five." Umeko said as she plopped down on one of the many cushions in Katsu's room.

"Gloves off then." Katsu mumbled before pulling out a picture from her pillowcase and tossing it to Umeko. "Leave me alone for another hour, and don't be so pushy today, or that gets made into huge posters and plastered all over your division. I'm sure your friends over there would love to see you locking lips with my Vice Captain, especially when Captain Zaraki and Captain Tousen get along oh _so well_."

Umeko paled when she saw the picture of her and Shuuhei. She slowly nodded. "I'll wait," she squeaked out. "And this picture?"

"You can keep it," Katsu said as she pulled the sheet back over her head. "And as far as my negative goes, no one else knows, and that is how it will stay. As far as anyone else knows the pic didn't come out right, and is only a memory between all of us." Upon hearing silence she uncovered her head and looked to Umeko. "Hey, how many people can say they have their first kiss on film?" Still seeing Umeko staring at the pic she sighed and got up. "Be ready to have your ass kicked in ten, your new shikai is nothing to mine, I've had it since I left the academy."

Umeko smiled brightly and stood up. "You are so on!" She yelled happily. "I'm gonna kick your creepy ass!" She smirked as Katsu disappeared into the bathroom. She looked back to the picture with a light smile.

"Let's go." Katsu said as she walked out of her room and grabbed her sword.

"Right behind ya." Umeko said as she tucked the picture into her top.


End file.
